Tweek's problem
by Saru-Okami
Summary: Tweek love hanging out with his friend but in a while Thomas come over and it gets him annoyed. Craig starts to hang with Thomas more and Tweek doesn't like it, What is he going to do? Is he going to ask someone for help and regret it later?
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day in South Park. I woke up a few minutes late, Got dressed quickly and grabbed some coffee to go. It was cold and snowing Like always as I headed to meet Craig and the others.  
I walked over to Craig locker where everyone was,then I heard it..Something I hated to hear "Shit!" It was Thomas hangs around Craig again. I-I didn't hate him or anything..I think everyone is nice, But he annoyed me when he was around. Craig only hung out with him when he was around and it made me mad. I walked over smiling a bit and twitching "H-hey guys! gah! G-good morning"  
Clyde waved at me"Moring Tweek." Token looked over "Hey Tweek" Craig was talking to Thomas as he waved a bit. Thomas looked over "H-hey C-Crap! Tweek." Craig chuckled a bit, He was ok when we hanged out. I waved a bit to get there attention "W-We have to get to class" Craig nodded a bit "I'll walk with Thomas, see you guys at lunch' He said with a nod as he walked with Thomas down the hall.  
I sighed a bit as I walked with Clyde and Token to class, They talked about some new taco  
I think I wasn't paying much attention. Time flew as it turned lunch time, I walked over to the table where everyone was. Thomas was sitting with Craig as they talked,I sat down as Craig looked at everyone at the table "Lets go hang out at the mall after school." Clyde nodded "sure I-" Token cut him off "Sorry we can't Clyde is coming to my house to study." Clyde frowned "Oh yeah..I can't"  
Craig sighed "boo your boring, What about you Tweek?" I look up nodded "S-sure Gah! I-I'll come"  
Craig nodded "So Thomas, Tweek, and I are going to the mall, ok" I sighed a bit thinking to myself  
'Why Thomas?" After school I walked over to Thomas who was waiting for Craig. Thomas looked over at him "h-hey Tweek shit!" I walked smiling a bit"Hey T-Thomas" Craig walked out as he walked over "hey let's get going" He said as he started walking off to the mall. Thomas and I followed behind him, I looked around carefully holding on to my coffee tightly as I twitched nervous about hanging out, I use to hang out with Thomas it was only me and him thought. With Craig its going to be different, I blinked tugging at my hair. Why would it be weird?..why would I care or get so mad or annoyed that Thomas is coming. I shrugged a bit as I look over, Thomas was smiling at Craig..and I saw it..I small smile. Craig hardly smile, He smiles at me sometimes when were hanging out, Where almost at the mall, whats going to happen next?

* * *

**My first story, There's more if anyone likes it. Next Chapter is them in the mall and someone coming to say hey, who is it?**


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the mall as it was full of people from town, I saw some kids from school hanging around as i stood next to Craig and Thomas. Craig looked around before he looked at both of us "Where going to my favorite store, come on" Thomas nodded cursing out loud as everyone looked at us weird, It made me jump and twitching "Gah! Th-Thomas!" Craig looked over at me a bit upset "you know he can't help it don't yell at him" I blinked a bit surprised "I-I'm sorry.." Why was Craig so getting upset at me for yelling at Thomas. "I-Its fuck! ok Craig" He said walking with us. We made it to Craig favorite store where he buys his hates and shirts, I didn't really like it but Craig was happy. Thomas and I sat by the window watching Craig buying his same old hat he loved, He took off his hat showing his short black hair. He looked really cute with out his hat but he loved wearing it. Someone hit the window behind us out of no where,It scared both Thomas and I. Thomas cursed and I swear I jumped two feet in the air as i landed on by face, people stared at us and some laughed.

Kenny walked over laughing at us, Craig walked over annoyed at the dirty blonde "what you want Kenny?" Kenny shrugged a bit helping me up "Kyle and Stan ditched me and I saw you guys so I thought why not?" He said smiling at me. I blinked twitching "th-thanks.." Thomas got up "S-Shit! th-that came out of no where." Craig sighed a bit "fine...you can stay for a bit, let's get some coffee, I bet Tweek want some" I nodded smiling a bit. Thomas looked at him "I-I want to go around a bit more, I-I need to buy some shirts still" Craig nodded a bit handing me some money "Kay, I'll help you. Here Tweek, you and Kenny go get some coffee and we'll meet up" I took it nodded a bit smiling even thought I was sad "K-Kay thanks Craig" I said before walking to the coffee shop with Kenny. "Thomas and Craig been hanging out a lot huh?" He said looking over at me. I nodded a bit twitching "Y-yeah..there friends gah! after all" Kenny stood in line with me nodded "That's true, He goes out of his way to spend time with you, It's weird seeing him and Thomas together so much" I nodded as i order the coffee, we walked over and sat at a table "I-It different..I-Its like he forgets me when Thomas is around..." Kenny sipped his coffee looking at me "I don't think he forgets about you, He did give you money to buy coffee" I nodded sipping my coffee twitching a bit "I-I don't want to l-leave them alone so long" I said as I started pulling my hair a bit. "Don't pull your hair, your become bald" I blinked "I-I gah! d-don't want to be bald!" I said as i stopped twitching. Kenny got up "Lets go find Thomas and Craig" He said tossing his cup in the trash as I followed behind holding my cup of coffee.

* * *

**Chapter 2. I don't think It's good as the first...I'll think more about the third one. Let's see whats Craig and Thomas are doing and will Kenny help? Sorry for the bad grammar **


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny and me walked around the mall looking for Thomas and Craig. I sipped my coffee as i pulled my hair spazzing out "M-Maybe they got kidnapped! We gah! have to get help!" Kenny shook his head grabbing my hand "Clam down spazz," He held my hand as we walked around, I didn't mind much it was warm and nice but people kept looking at up funny. I twitched as people stared as I drank some of my coffee, We turned the corner I saw Craig and Thomas before Kenny spun me, I dropped my coffee on my chest making me jump and dropping my coffee all over the floor. "Gah! It's hot! It's going to burn through my chest!" I started twitching trying to get it off as I heard Craig yelling at Kenny "Hey! what did you do to Tweek!?" Kenny waved "Sorry! dropped some coffee on him!, I'm sorry Tweek" He said to me as he wipe some of the coffee off me. Craig walked over "Lets go clean you up" I blinked shaking my head "I-It's fine, I'll go gah! c-clean myself off.." "Kenny you stay with Thomas will I help Tweek clean off" Kenny nodded as Craig picked me up and put me over his shoulder as I started kicking and spazzing out "G-Gah! Craig! put me down!"

Craig placed me down after we were in the bathroom "Stop spazzing out, I just want to help you" I nodded a bit pulling my hair "O-ok" Craig walked and started unbuttoning my shirt,I blushed a bit stopping him "I-I can do it" Craig looked at my chest "your chest is red, that coffee must have been hot" He taking my shirt off cleaning it as he placed some of my wet shirt on my chest. I jumped from the cold touch as I twitch "Th-that's cold" Craig got up and turned on the hand dryer placing my shirt under it "I know, let me dry your shirt" He said looking over at me as I twitch trying to cover myself, He gave me my shirt as I cover put it on trying to button it up quickly. Craig helped me kissing my cheek "calm down..Lets go" I blushed a bit confused, why did he kiss me? was it a friend kiss?

Kenny waved at us as we walked over "Hey, what took so long, making out?" Craig punched him in the arm as I twitched blushing a bit touching my cheek. "Sh-shit! w-what now?" Thomas yelled making me jump. Craig looked at the time "well...I have to head home, I'll walk Thomas and Tweek just in case" Kenny rubbed his arm "ouch...fine, I see a blond working at a candy store thats lonely anyway" I looked over as Butters was working at his new job, the new candy shop at the mall. Craig nodded walking up out of the mall "let's go hurry up you two" He said talking our hands holding them as we walked down the street. I blushed as it felt different than Kenny's hand, It made me calm till I hurt Thomas curse loudly. Craig left Thomas home first as he stood in front of my house holding my hand still "Sleep well Tweek" He said kissing my cheek as he left, I blushed touching my cheek watching him walk away.

* * *

**Sorry It took me a while to upload a lot of homework to do. Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

I took a shower and lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep, that wasn't a surprise I hardly fall asleep. I can't those gnomes comes in at night and steal my underwear, they scary the shit out of me but they don't listen. I stared at the ceiling touching my cheek, He kissed my cheek twice..he never did that, was it because were friends? I sighed, you can't tell with Craig I don't want him getting mad if I tell someone and wasn't suppose to. I yawned a bit turning to my side and covering myself, for some reason i was sleepy tonight. After a while I started dozing off to sleep. My dream..I can't say it was good but I can't say it was a nightmare. I was in my room, when I open my door there was a hall way full of doors. I walked twitching and pulling my hair, It was a bit scary I guess, I open a door and as it went outside. I walked outside feeling the warm sun on my skin as I rub my eyes since it was getting use to the light. I looked around and I could see Craig beside a tree. I waved "H-hey Craig!" I yelled walking over, but it seem like he didn't hear me. I walked up to him and I say he was with Thomas...why Thomas? They were talking about going to go eat together, when Thomas said yes Craig held his hand walking off, I tried following but when I turn around,there the hall again.

I looked around quickly opening a door again,It was at the lake. It was snowing lightly as the moonlight sparkled with the lake, It was beautiful. Craig was there with Thomas..for some reason I was mad and felt betrayed. I walked over "It's not funny guys, I'm right h-" I saw them, Craig and Thomas was kissing. I didn't understand, I was angry now as tears started rolling down my cheek. I backed away from them as I started running away, all I could hear was "He doesn't love you" I sat up in my bed panting and wiping my tears "It was only a dream..." I told myself looking at the time, It was 6 am. I got up and got dressed, I don't want to go to sleep anymore, I didn't want to have the same dream. I made some coffee as I waited till school started. I walked to school as I saw Craig on the way, I didn't see Thomas around him "M-Morning Craig" Craig looked over at me "You look like hell, What happen?" He asked looking at me. I started to pull my hair "I-I couldn't gah! sleep!" I replied looking at him. "You should get some, It's unhealthy for you, so is to much coffee" He said walking with me up to the school. "B-But I like coffee...and the gno-" I was cut off my a familiar voice "Good S-shit! m-morning Craig!" Thomas called out waving at us by Craig locker. I watched as Craig walked over as I sighed following, I wanted Thomas gone..but how can I get rid of him?

* * *

**Chapter 4 is out. I hope you guys like it. Leaves reviews if you want to see other characters put in, I'll try my best, no promises. Thank you so much for reading and I'll try to upload chapter 5 as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the school following Craig and Thomas,They were talking about Craig's favorite show, Red Racer. I sighed and sit my coffee as the hall ways started to get crowded with kids, I twitched a bit trying not to get in the way of stood in front of Craig's locker as Clyde and Token come along to talk the new game Token got, I didn't care much for games, I didnt know how to play that much I always lose. The bell rang as kids started going to class, Craig looked at me "All three of us can walk to class together" I nodded a bit sighing to myself 'why does Thomas always have to come?...' Craig started with to class before me,I tried following Craig and Thomas but was falling behind, I tried hurrying up but them my feet was taken under me. I fell down landing dropping my coffee as I heard Cartmen laughing at me "The spaz feel down" He laughed as I sat up twitching and pulling my hair as I looked around, everyone was starting at me "Gah! Too Much Pressure!" I yelled out as a familiar light blue sweater come in front of me and next to it was a dirty orange one. It was Butters and Kenny, Butter kneeled down beside me "Are you ok Tweek?.." Kenny glared at Cartmen "hes bleeding fat-ass" I blinked when he said I was bleeding it, I reach up and touch my forehead as blood rolled down it "I-Im going to die!" I said pulling my hair. Cartmen looked at Kenny "Its a little scratch, and Im not fat! Im big-boned!" Butters helped me up "Clam down, let's go to the nurse" I nodded a bit pulling my hair as I looked around, Craig wasn't around..He didn't even see what happen. I followed Kenny and Butters to the Nurse's office to fix my head.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is a short chapter I'm sorry! A lot of studying and Testing and I couldn't think of anything for this chapter, I'll try harder for Chapter 6. I'm not sure when it will come up but thank you all for waiting and reading and Leaving Reviews ^^. I'll try to throw in more character but who should I? got anyone in mind?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that I'm taking a while, been thinking how should it turn out, Thank you for reading and please leave a Review!**

* * *

I sat on the bed in the nurse office as I sigh a bit, Butters came back with bandages and disinfected since the nurse was out today "Th-Thanks.." Butters smiled and started cleaning my cut, I jumped a bit since it stinted but Kenny help me by the shoulder so I wouldn't move..I forgot he was here too. "Its the least I can do, what got you so down?" Butters replayed placing the bandage on my head "ok, let go" Kenny nodded doing so as he sat next to me "yeah, why are you sad, is it because you dropped your coffee?" I blinked twitching a bit "w-well...n-no its not because of my coffee..." I started pulling my hair "I-I like someone but I don't think they like me back..." Butters held my hands smiling "who is it? who it is?" Butters loved to secrets and I trust him with them, He was always one of my best friends. Kenny looked over at me and him raising an eyebrow "well? I won't tell" I looked at them blushing slightly "w-well...gah! too much pressure!" Butters squeeze my hand "It's ok..its only between us" Kenny nodded placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded a bit "W-well..I-its Craig...I-I like him but he's always with Th-Thomas" Kenny nodded "I guessed as much," Butters frowned "Aww you should tell him someone..I think he likes you too" The late bell rang as Butters got up "You should rest, Ill tell the teacher why you aren't there" He grabbed his bag pack as Kenny got up "We'll be back to pick you up before lunch" Kenny said with a small wave walking out with Butters.

I laid down for a bit, I finally told someone..I smiled laying on my side looking at the window that was closed. I got up and open it, maybe i needed some fresh hair to feel better. I looked outside and I saw Craig and Thomas walking to the side of the school, I blinked leaning out more, "aren't they suppose to be in class?" I asked myself. I was losing sight of them, I crawled out on the edge following them carefully. "What a-am I gah! doing!?" I yell at myself as I see Thomas and Craig standing on the field as kids joined in running out to the field "wait...They have P.E don't they.." I laughed at myself a bit "what was I thinking doing this, I-I could kill myself" A nice breeze came as I closed my eyes thinking to myself 'this is scary...but its relax-' My thought was cut off when I heard a Thomas screaming "SH-Shit! Tweek!" I jumped as my feet slip on the snow on the edge, I could hear kids scream,I heard one voice that I always remember "SPAZ!" Craig yelled, He looked scared..That made my stomach turn into knots I knew I was in trouble now. I grabbed on to the side of the ledge as I danged there watching kids run over, Craig being in front looking up "Hang on Spaz!, Don't let go! Thomas, go get a teacher!" Thomas ran inside as I held on with both hands trying to pull myself up, but I was to weak to "I-I'm gah! trying!" I yelled looking down, I felt tears falling down my cheek, It warms up my face a bit from the cold air, I d didn't want to die...not before I tell him how I feel. I looked over at Craig who was standing there looking up.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading again! I'll try to be faster with Chapter 7.**


End file.
